The conventional foot-operated bass drum pedal includes a frame element, a pedal element, a linkage means, and resilient means which provide and rotate an axial means whereby the beater element is co-axially rotated in and out of strike position.
Prior art has offered a wide variety of axial means but one has become a standard of the art. An example of the standard axial means can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,644 where "a bearing is mounted atop the cylindrical post of the pedal frame and rotatably carries a main shaft extending substantially horizontally." Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,638 which has "support poles disposed on both sides of the base, ball bearings mounted respectively on the upper ends of the poles and a rotary shaft disposed between the ball bearings." In both these cases the shaft, which serves to rotate the beater element, is held in a stationary position by the frame element and bearings. Although this mode of axial rotation has served the prior art well, it does have its limitations and inherent problems.
One such problem is due to the downward pull of linkage in relation to the weight of the beater element, extending co-axially from the shaft. The force required to equal the weight of the beater is centered on the lower portion of the radial bearings rather than being evenly distributed. This results in resistance, which requires a greater initial force and results in a snapping quality rather than a smooth even rotation. The uneven distribution of force also results in uneven wear of the radial bearings.
Another problem inherent in prior art is due to the clamping element which secures the frame element to the bass drum hoop and to the stationary rotation of the shaft. The prior art has found it necessary to position the frame element an undesirable distance from the bass drum head. As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,146, this results in the beater element rotating beyond its vertical balance point and striking the bass drum head at an angle. At strike position the weight of the beater works negatively against the resilient means, thus resulting in a slower retraction of the beater element. Also, the angular strike position results in poor sound quality, less volume, and damage to the drum head.
Still, another problem inherent in prior art is due to the stationary position of the rotary shaft and the forward arc of the pedal element which causes the angle of pull on the linkage means to change as the pedal element is depressed to rotate the shaft. This change in the angle of pull greatly alters the degree of force transmitted by linkage to the shaft.
Of all the problems in the prior art, the most annoying is the noise emanating from the bearings as a result of the shock caused by the beater element striking the bass drum head, and as a result of loose bearings caused from the uneven wear mentioned earlier. This is most undesirable, especially in recording situation where a microphone is positioned adjacent the bass drum head where it can easily pick up and amplify any sound emanating from the pedal.
It will be the object of the present invention to eliminate the problems inherent in prior art by providing an improved axial means, and rotation thereof, for the purpose of providing true coordination between all moving elements.